Hermanos
by Clare Casandra Morrison Sanz
Summary: Chuck esta cansado de tener a dos hijos peleando el uno con el otro por cada pequeño detalle. Spanking, nalgadas, palmadas, castigo.


\- Lucifer estrella de la mañana, devuélvele eso a tu hermano!

\- No papá, era mío desde un principio, él no puede adueñarse de todo aquí en el cielo y pretender que nosotros actuemos como si nada

\- No es verdad papá, tú me lo diste! Dile a Lucy que me lo devuelva

\- No te lo devolveré aunque papá me lo pida! Es mío! Ladrón!

\- Yo no soy ningún ladrón! Tu no lo querías hasta que me viste con el!

\- No lo quería porque estaba guardado en mi cuarto! No en el tuyo!

\- Es mío! Papá me lo dio y tu ni siquiera te habrías acordado de su existencia en millones de años más si no fuera porque yo lo necesitaba!

\- Create el tuyo propio

\- No puedo! Da! Ese es especial

\- Sí, es especial porque mi papá lo hiso para mí! No para ti! Ratero! – Chuck se mordía las mejillas por dentro para no explotar en risas, eso era tal cual como lo recordaba, sus pequeños discutiendo por boberías

\- Demonio mentiroso! – Miguel empujo a Lucifer con toda su fuerza, haciendo que el menor cayera de cola en el piso, las lágrimas de rabia inundaron de inmediato los ojos del pequeño, obligando a Chuck a parar la discusión que ya se había ido de las manos.

\- Ya basta! Miguel! Disculpate con tu hermano!

\- Pero papá el me lo quito, dile que tú me lo diste!

\- Hijo te aconsejo no jugar con mi paciencia – Miguel sintió la advertencia latente en la voz de su padre, estaba jugando con fuego, pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer frente a su hermano menor, él tenía la razón.

\- No

\- Que dijiste Miguel? – Chuck avanzo dos pasos hacia Miguel mientras que su hijo retrocedía los mismos dos, con miedo por lo que se vendría, pero ya que se había ganado una surra que fuera por algo bueno.

\- No le pediré disculpas a Lucifer, porque tú me diste este Arco, me lo regalaste cuando estaba triste porque lucifer ya no viviría en el cielo, me dijiste que cada vez que lo extrañara podría ver este arco y recordar como competíamos cada año por el trofeo de tiro al blanco… Tú se lo quitaste a él, tú debes darle una respuesta a tu hijo, no yo. – Por primera vez en toda su existencia Miguel se enfrentó a Chuck, Dios no caía en su propio asombro, pero parte de ser un gran ser celestial era ser capaz de asumir sus propios errores

\- Está bien Miguel, tienes razón, yo te di ese arco… Era el arma favorita de tu hermano, pero yo lo cree para el… - Chuck estiro la mano para que le entregara el arco plateado, cosa que Miguel hiso a regañadientes – Estrella de la mañana, así se llama este arco, lo cree del corazón de una estrella moribunda, renació en esta arma, la forje para cuidar de tu hermano… Después de luchas y batallas Lucifer también cuido de el – lucifer se limpió una lagrima traicionera, enojado consigo mismo por ser débil ante Miguel – Ven aquí hijo – Chuck abrió sus brazos para que Lucifer entrara en ellos, lo acurruco durante unos segundos, conteniendo a su pequeño – No hace falta llorar – le entrego el Arco a su hijo menor, provocando en Miguel un gruñido desconcertado por la decisión de su padre – Te lo di para recordar a tu hermano, no para hacerlo sufrir diciendo que te había regalado algo tan importante para él como si su recuerdo no fuera realmente importante, eso es crueldad hijo y estuvo muy mal, como también estuvo mal insultarlo, empujarlo y llamarle de esa forma horrorosa! – A medida que Chuck hablaba el cielo bajo sus pies temblaba, Miguel se dio cuenta de su error, más aun no bajaba la mirada desafiante a su padre, Chuck libero a Lucifer de su abrazo y sostuvo sus muñecas obligándolo a mirarle directo a los ojos – hijo, también estuvo muy mal llamar a tu hermano ladrón, este arco significa mucho para él, no porque te lo robara, sino porque era tu representación en el cielo, un recuerdo de que tu seguías aquí con nosotros – Lucifer miro el arco y luego a su hermano

\- Perdona Mickey – Lucifer le presento el Arco a su hermano como ofrenda de paz, pero Miguel no lo recibió

\- Quédatelo, es tuyo, papá tiene razón Lucy… yo no quería aceptarlo… pero la verdad es que si, ese arco significa mucho, no porque me lo regalara papá, yo tengo mi espada… es por ti, porque cuando lo veía te veía a ti – Chuck dejo que Lucifer caminara hasta Miguel abrazando a su hermano mayor, ambos se iluminaron consolidando sus propias gracias y aunque no lo supieran, la una dependía de la otra, por lo que cuando estaban en perfecta armonía, se hacían mas poderosos.

\- Bien, ya que ese tema esta aclarado – Los interrumpió su padre, provocando en ambos hermanos una punzada en el estómago, sabían que se habían propasado y Dios no dejaría pasar la escenita montada hace unos momentos sin castigo.

\- Papi… Es acaso necesario interrumpir este momento tan mágico entre hermanos? – Miguel el dio su mejor sonrisa de un millón de dólares, Lucifer abrazo a su hermano con suficiencia siguiéndole el juego al mayor, par de canallas pensó Dios.

\- Debemos ir por unas copas y limar viejas asperezas además… para que vamos a entrar en nuevas controversias, no crees papi? – Así lo llaman sus hijos cuando estaban enfermos o en problemas o peor aún en problemas con él, adoraba cuando escuchaba esa palabra de los labios de sus hijos, aunque fuera solo en momentos de necesidad cuando se acordaban de decir papi.

\- Ustedes dos han jugado con fuego y se han quemado par de berrinchudos y peleadores, creen que dejare pasar así como así esta discusión? Han montado la pelea del siglo por ultima vez! – La sonrisa y la pose canalla fue cambiada cara de espanto en los dos hermanos.

\- Papi… papito lindo… no crees que hemos sufrido suficiente aquí? – Lucifer intento su último recurso, pero Chuck lo ignoro por completo. En un tronar de los dedos del creador, ambos hermanos reposaban con la cola en alto sobre dos sillas una enfrentada a la otra, con el estómago en el respaldo, las manos apoyadas en el asiento para no perder el equilibrio, no se podían mover. Papá estaba realmente enojado esta vez.

\- No podríamos al menos hacer esto en privado? – Miguel creía muy inocentemente, que todos en el cielo ya habían olvidado la última vez que estuvo en la rodilla de su padre, pero no era así, todos sabían que no importaba que tan viejo fueras o que tan poderoso te creyeras, nadie, absolutamente nadie podría salvar tu trasero de la mano enojada de papá.

\- Oh no, claro que no… ustedes dos han peleado, reñido, discutido, amenazado, insultado, golpeado y herido el uno al otro durante… espérenme, a si… desde siempre! – Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de ambos, era el terror condensado en la gota de sudor frio recorriéndoles la espalda, todo gracias al silbido provocado al retirar de un jalón el cinturón de sus ojales, el característico sonido del cuero doblándose un jadeo se escapó de ambos, los chicos como dos niños empezaban a temblar intentando liberase en vano de la posición en la que estaban, a la merced de la cinturón de papá – Todo eso lo han hecho juntos, recibirán esta surra juntos! Y después de esto, no quiero volver a encontrarlos discutiendo por nada! O les aseguro chicos, una semana en mi rodilla les enseñara a fuego que no jueguen con mi paciencia – Dios era muchas cosas, menos cruel con sus retoños, de verdad debía estar cansado de la situación entre sus dos hijos para entrar en cólera de esa manera, pero como siempre, el padre se traía algo entre manos.

\- Por favor padre, no es necesario usar el cinturón, te aseguro que ya hemos madurado… todo esto es incensario, por favor papi

\- Quiero escuchar fuerte y alto miguel, si no cuentan no cuenta, ya saben cómo funciona… - Ambos dejaron hacer la cabeza, avergonzados demasiado expuestos ante su hermano y su rival, Miguel decidió que aguantaría estoicamente cada uno de los cintazos, pero que no demostraría la vergüenza de ser azotado como un crio delante de su hermano menos, Lucifer por su parte solo rogaba a su padre en silencio por piedad para su pobre colita expuesta. Ambos esperaban el primer azote para Miguel, pero grande fue la sorpresa para ambos cuando cayó en medio de la retaguardia de Lucifer, Miguel miraba atónito, su hermano quien no estaba preparado para el primer azote, soltó el aire de golpe intentando recomponerse de aquel embate a sus plantes blandas, pero no tuvo tiempo de tomar aire cuando llego el segundo en el mismo lugar, fue un gruñido en respuesta y el jadeo de Miguel quien no entendía porque su padre no paraba a esperar que Lucifer tomara aire para contar el primero, el tercero exactamente en el mismo sitio dio un aullido como respuesta, Miguel observaba atónico con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par la furia de su padre – Aun no te escucho Miguel, si no cuentas, no cuenta – Chuck le advirtió a su hijo mayor levantando por cuarta vez la pesada faja de cuero, Miguel entendió el truco de su padre, deberían contar por el otro…

\- Uno! Uno, uno! Papá uno… - Dios dio la vuelta caminando lentamente hasta estar detrás de Miguel, Lucifer si apenas recuperaba el aliento, cuando en mismo silbido que antes había estado detrás del estaba detrás de su hermano mayor, el azote dio en plena retaguardia sin contener su propia fuerza Chuck dejo la franja roja en la nívea piel de su hijo mayor, Lucifer miro atónito a su padre pero sin contar el primero, aun algo descolocado, el segundo cintazo llego al mismo sitio, Miguel no se quejaba solo apretaba los puños y se mordía el labio inferior, allí Lucifer al ver que se podía hacer sangre intentando aguantar el grito de dolor, conto fuerte y claro

\- Uno! Estas bien? lo siento Mickey , no reaccione a tiempo, perdoname

\- No, está bien, de hecho… te debo uno para ser sinceros – Ambos hermanos se tomaron de las manos, entendiendo que si no contaban por el otro, papá seguiría bajando el cinturón sin piedad con ninguno.

\- Dejalo por llamarte Ladrón – Fue el siguiente Lucifer, quien desprevenido recibió el otro azote

\- Dos! Papa… no tan fuerte, Lucy… estas bien?

\- Aoowwww…Si… yo estoy bien uff – De inmediato fue Miguel el que recito una sarta de maldiciones bajito con el tercer azote en sus piernas

\- Dos! – Grito Lucifer manteniendo las manos de su hermano intentando contenerlo, ya con ese Miguel empezaba a temblar. – Mickey estoy aquí hermano, tranquilo… aquí estoy – El siguiente fue en medio de las piernas de Lucifer, el ex rey del infierno grito tan alto como sus cuerdas vocales les permitieron

\- Tres, papá ya entendimos, ya es suficiente… por favor deja a Lucy – Pero Chuck se quedó detrás de Miguel dejando otro fuerte y marcado recordatorio en sus posaderas

\- AOWWWW

\- Tres, tres… papi, por favor – Pero ningún ruego funciono con su muy enojado padre, les enseñaría a no seguir peleando a la mala, porque por la buena definitivamente ya no habían entendido. Fueron quince azotes más, intercalando en uno y el otro, ambos contaban fuerte y claro el número del otro, provocando una unión entre los hermanos, una alianza contra el odiado cinturón de papá

\- 16! Papito, ya dámelos todos a mí, yo fue quien empujo a Lucy y lo provoque desde un principio, tenías razón padre, yo solo quería hacerlo pensar que tú me diste el arco porque ya no te importaba Lucifer. Él no es culpable de nada aquí, por favor padre, castigame a mí por ambos, te lo ruego – Chuck sintió que su técnica surtía efecto, pero aun no lograba por completo lo que quería, bajo nuevamente el cinturón, esta vez en Miguel

\- 16! Papá no escuches a Mickey por favor, por favor padre! Te ruego, castigame a mí, yo lo llame ladrón, Mickey perdón por decirte ladrón…

\- No fue tu culpa Lucy, yo no me senté a explicarte porque tenía tu arco

\- Es solo un tonto arco, tu eres mucho más importante

\- No Lucy, es tuyo y yo lo cuide muy bien, lo veía todos los días, me acordaba de ti hermano… - Miguel lloraba el alma en cada palabra – Fue muy duro perderte Lucy

\- No me has perdido Mickey, estoy aquí, con el culo al aire contigo, como cuando éramos críos … AOWWWWWW

\- 17, padre – Miguel intento levantar la vista todo lo que pudo hasta los ojos de su padre Chuck llego a Miguel y le dio el mismo azote

\- 17! Por favor, no más… no más papi… por favor – Chuck dejo llorar a sus hijos se sentó enfrente de ellos, sin dejarlos salir de esa posición, ambos tomados de las manos, consolándose el uno al otro, con el fuego recorriendo cada una de las franjas rojas dejadas por el cinturón celestial.

\- Son hermanos, que parte no entienden de eso?

\- Perdón papá – Se disculparon ambos

\- No quiero su perdón a mí, también me daña saber que mis hijos no son capaces de dejar sus diferencias afuera y que su amor por el otro supera esas diferencias, que son capaces de sentarse y conversar como hermanos, es la palabra más hermosa después de padre e hijo…

\- Te amo Lucy

\- Yo a ti Mickey – dios trono los dedos y ambos hermanos lloraban el alma sentados cada uno en su rodilla, desconsolados, pensando en cada pelea evitable, Dios los tuvo conteniendo entre sus brazos por casi una hora, hasta que no hubo más llanto y solo quedaban suspiritos cansaos en sus hijos.

\- Quiero que ambos se traten bien de aquí en adelante o habrá más de donde vino esto – Dios les señalo la cola a cada uno, entendido

\- Si papi – Amaba esa palabra tanto como amaba a sus hijos.


End file.
